Sweetest Sin
by MalfoyLady
Summary: Tudo não passou de um momento de loucura, que deveria ser esquecido assim que eles deixassem aquela sala... Tão fácil assim? Dramione
1. Sweetest Sin

**Sweetest Sin**

_Can you imagine us making love_  
**Você pode nos imaginar fazendo amor... **

_The way it would feel the first time that we touch_  
**Do jeito que seria na primeira vez que nos****  
****tocassemos**

_Can you think of it the way I dream of it _  
**Você consegue pensar nisso da mesma forma como eu sonho com isso**

_I want you to see it like I'm seeing it_  
**Eu quero que você veja da forma como eu vejo isso**

_It's a picture of perfection_  
**É um retrato da perfeição**

_The vision of you and I _  
**A visão de nós dois **

Já passava da meia noite, no andar reservado aos aurores, no Ministério da Magia, não havia mais ninguém trabalhando a não ser por Draco Malfoy, que estava analisando alguns relatórios em sua sala.

Acreditava estar sozinho, mas logo escutou a porta do elevador se abrir e uma voz, de uma mulher bastante irritada, surgir no corredor.

Levantou para ver quem era e assim que abriu a porta de sua sala viu a dona da voz entrar na sala de reuniões.

O cabelo solto e lindamente ondulado na altura dos ombros, um colar de pérolas, uma saia vermelha descendo até depois do joelho, um pouco justa ao corpo, mas não demais... Uma blusa social de manga 3/4 bege e uma pasta transparente contendo documentos importantes na mão. Um salto alto no mesmo tom da blusa completava a produção...

Um belo par de pernas...

Granger.

Ela podia continuar sendo a sangue-ruim, mas ele tinha maturidade o bastante para admitir que era bonita... sexy... e doida! Ela estava falando sozinha.

-- Uma vez, uma única vez e ele fala como se eu tivesse feito tudo errado... Filho de uma...

-- Granger! – ela virou no susto, pensou que não havia mais ninguém naquele andar, porém lá estava o Malfoy. 

Calça preta, camisa social azul escura com os primeiros botões abertos e uma gravata cinza com o nó já desfeito ao redor do pescoço. O cabelo loiro bagunçado, com algumas mechas caindo na testa.

-- O que você está fazendo na minha sala, Malfoy?

Quando ela virou, ele viu que ela estava com o rosto vermelho, os olhos brilhavam de raiva. Draco não sabia quem havia deixado-a nesse estado, mas fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela estava possessa.

-- Desde quando a sala de reuniões é a sua sala, Granger? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho que sabia, só a deixaria com mais raiva ainda.

Hermione por um momento baixou a guarda e olhou ao seu redor. De fato. Estava na sala de reuniões. A raiva que sentia voltou com tudo, ela deu um grito de frustração e foi em direção à porta. Precisava sentar, tomar uma taça de vinho e ouvir uma música relaxante, quem sabe o canto dos passarinhos ou o som de uma queda d'água não a acalmasse?

Mas alguém bloqueava a porta.

Respirou fundo e contou até cinco.

-- Malfoy, - ela falou em um falso tom de amizade – o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – ele ainda tinha o sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

-- Vendo você pirar! Estava entediado na minha sala... graças a Merlin você chegou para me entreter.

Ele havia passado para o lado dos _heróis_, era verdade, mas não podia deixar passar a chance de irritar, mais ainda, a sabe tudo Granger.

Quase seis anos trabalhando com ela e ele havia descoberto que esse era seu esporte favorito.

-- Malfoy, se você tem amor a sua vida inútil eu o aconselho a sair da minha frente nesse instante. – ela falou pausadamente, tentando se controlar. Ele apenas trocou o peso do corpo para a outra perna, cresceu o tão famoso _sorriso Malfoy_ ao limite e balançou a cabeça que não.

-- Urgh! – Hermione urrou de raiva.

Levantou a mão aberta em direção ao rosto dele. Draco segurou seu pulso com facilidade antes que o atingisse. Hermione tentou se livrar do toque dele, mas ele era mais forte e segurou firme, fazendo com que ela desse um passo à frente em desequilíbrio.

Draco sentia a respiração rápida dela e o calor que emanava do rosto vermelho de raiva.

Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, entreabertos, as pupilas dilatadas, as íris um marrom escuro.

_Your lips upon my lips _  
**Seus lábios sobre os meus**

_(can you just picture this) _  
**(você consegue visualizar isso) **

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_  
**As pontas dos seus dedos nos meus**

_Your skin upon my skin_  
**Sua pele sobre a minha**

_Would be the sweetest sin _  
**Seria o mais doce pecado**

_That would be the sweetest sin, yeah _  
**Isso seria o mais doce pecado, sim**

-- Merlin, como você fica sexy quando está com raiva. – Hermione foi pega de surpresa pelo o comentário e mais ainda quando o sentiu passar um braço ao redor da sua cintura, colando assim seu corpo ao dele.

-- M-Malfoy... o que você pensa que está fazendo? – agora a respiração dele igualava a dela, no mesmo ritmo. Encaravam-se, buscando a resposta de como haviam chegado àquela situação. Mas antes que chegassem a uma conclusão, os lábios se encontraram num beijo sedento.

Draco soltou o pulso que ainda segurava e a puxou pelo pescoço, aumentando a fricção entre os lábios.

Começou a andar em direção a grande mesa da sala. Hermione ficou entre seu corpo e a mesa. Começou a descer beijos pelo pescoço dela, isso fez com que Hermione tentasse afastá-lo. 

Quando empurrá-lo não surtiu efeito, ela mergulhou os dedos no cabelo dele, na base do pescoço e puxou sua cabeça para trás com força.

-- O que está acontecendo aqui, Malfoy? – ela lhe deu um beijo rápido, prendendo o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes com força.

Draco passou a língua sobre o lábio, o sentindo dolorido e o gosto de sangue.

-- Vamos classificar como um momento de loucura, que será esquecido no instante em que sairmos dessa sala. – ele avançou para beijá-la novamente, mas sentiu outro puxão - Hum Granger... Sempre ouvi dizer que as com cara de santinha são as melhores, mas eu nunca pude comprovar.

Hermione ignorou o último comentário e soltou o cabelo dele, aproveitando que ele havia afrouxado os braços ao redor dela, saiu do abraço e caminhou em direção a porta.

-- Ótimo, então comece a esquecer desde já, porque eu já estou saindo. – mas foi incapaz de prosseguir quando ele a segurou pelo braço e colou nela por trás, deixando-a zonza com o seu perfume e o modo possessivo como a segurava.

-- Eu acho que não, Granger. Nunca te ensinaram que se deve terminar o que começa? – ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela, apertando-a contra seu corpo, aumentando o contato entre os dois e fazendo com que ela percebesse o quanto àquela situação o excitava.

-- Porém _eu_ não comecei nada, Malfoy, então não tenho nada para terminar.

Draco passou os dedos por entre os cabelos dela, da mesma forma que ela havia feito e puxou a cabeça dela para trás, expondo o pescoço alvo, o qual ele logo tratou de beijar e morder. Hermione relaxou nos braços dele, se apoiando em seu peito e fechando os olhos.

-- Verdade Granger, - ele falou bem próximo ao ouvido dela. – Você não começou nada – e então parou o que fazia. Hermione gemeu com a falta de contato, logo Draco se colou a seu corpo novamente, dessa vez a sua frente, segurou o rosto dela com uma mão sem nenhuma delicadeza e a olhou nos olhos, - Mas eu comecei! – e com isso a beijou com força.

_Your lips upon my lips_  
**Seus lábios sobre os meus**

_(Can you envision it) _  
**(Você consegue visualizar isso)**

_Temptation I could never resist_  
**Tentação que eu jamais poderia resistir**

_Your skin upon my skin_  
**Sua pele sobre a minha**

_Would be the sweetest sin, yeah_  
**Seria o mais doce pecado, sim**

Hermione não se importava mais, seria como ele havia dito, aquilo não passava de um momento de loucura que seria esquecido logo depois, por que não aproveitar?

Fazia meses, quase um ano que não era tocada por um homem do modo como Malfoy a tocava e havia esquecido o quão era boa a sensação.

Logo estava sendo posta contra a mesa novamente. O puxou pela gravata, fazendo com que ele se encostasse mais ainda em seu corpo. O espaço entre os dois era inexistente, o contato era máximo, mas ambos tinham a sensação de que podiam sentir mais do outro.

Ela puxou a gravata e abriu a camisa dele com um simples puxão, fazendo os botões voarem pela sala e Draco sorrir em meio ao beijo frenético que trocavam. Só de pensar no sorrisinho patenteado Malfoy, ficou louca.

Passou as mãos pelo peitoral definido dele, sentindo cada músculo na ponta dos dedos, subiu pelos ombros e desceu pelos braços o livrando da camisa.

Draco tirou a camiseta que ela usava, parou brevemente para apreciar a visão a sua frente, a pele branca contrastando com o tom escuro do sutiã vinho, e voltou novamente sua atenção para a boca, enquanto seus dedos tiravam o sutiã dela habilmente.

_"Céus, como ela beija bem!"_ Draco não conseguia parar de beijá-la, os lábios macios, o gosto viciante e a língua... _"Merlin, onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso?"_

Mas foi obrigado a deixar seu doce pecado quando ela começou a descer uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, aproveitou esse tempo para tirar a saia que ela usava, a pegou pelos quadris e a colocou sentada na mesa.

Enquanto as mãos dela se aventuravam por sua calça, Draco resolveu se dedicar aos seios dela, enquanto massageava o direito, tomou o esquerdo na boca, lambendo, chupando e mordendo de leve o mamilo, arrancando um gemido arrastado de Hermione.

-- Sem jogos, Malfoy. Vamos direto ao que interessa, ok? – Draco levantou a cabeça para olhá-la, ela estava com uma expressão impaciente.

_It would feel so good_  
**Seria tão bom**

_To be so bad_  
**Para ser considerado errado**

_You don't know how bad _  
**Você não sabe o quanto**

_I want that_  
**Eu quero isso**

_I would do anything _  
**Eu faria qualquer coisa **

_To feel_  
**Para sentir**

Ele foi tirar sua calça, mas percebeu que ela já estava na altura de seus joelhos. Olhou para Hermione. Nem havia percebido que ela havia tirado sua calça.

-- Quando...?

-- Muito lento, Malfoy. – Hermione falou impaciente tirando a calcinha.

_"Ela não perde tempo... ok, vamos dar a Granger o que ela tanto quer!"_

Ele a puxou pelas pernas, quase a tirando da mesa, as enlaçou em sua cintura e em um simples movimento a penetrou com força, fazendo com que ela buscasse por ar.

Recuperando-se do movimento brusco, Hermione não deixou por menos, igualou o ritmo dele, elevando o quadril de encontro a cada estocada.

Ele tinha uma mão apertando a cintura dela, a mantendo no lugar, enquanto a outra estava nos cabelos, segurando firmemente sua cabeça enquanto ele _devorava_ sua boca e seu pescoço, deixando manchas vermelhas. Acreditava que suas costas e seu ombro estivessem da mesma forma. Hermione o arranhava sem piedade e a cada penetração mais profunda ela o mordia no ombro.

-Humm... Malfoy, mais rápido! – ela apertou as pernas ao redor dele.

Ele estava enlouquecendo, saber que ele estava fazendo a recatada _(pelo menos era o que ele achava)_ Hermione Granger gritar e gemer daquela forma, o deixava mais excitado do que ele pensava ser possível. Ele poderia terminar e começar tudo novamente incontáveis vezes e ela certamente não conseguiria andar depois que ele terminasse.

Ele continuou, um ritmo rápido e com força, a penetrando até o limite a cada estocada. Não demorou muito e a respiração de Hermione ficou mais ofegante, Draco sentiu os músculos dela o apertando e logo sentiu que também estava próximo. Mais um movimento seco e profundo, uma mão apertando um dos seus seios e uma mordida no pescoço, fez com que Hermione gozasse.

-- Oh... Draco!!! – ela apoiou as mãos na mesa e arqueou as costas, sentindo o forte orgasmo atravessar todo seu corpo. Draco chegou logo em seguida ao grito dela, com um gemido alto e rouco. Ele puxou a cabeça dela para si e a beijou fervorosamente, descendo para o pescoço, onde enterrou o rosto e tentou se acalmar.

Pouco tempo depois ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. Não falaram nada. Draco saiu de dentro dela e ela teve que se segurar para não reclamar do ato. Ela saiu da mesa. Vestiram-se em silêncio. Draco terminou primeiro e ficou parado na porta, enquanto ela se vestia. Quando terminou, foi em direção à porta sem olhá-lo. No momento, a desculpa do _momento de loucura que logo seria esquecido_ parecia perfeita, mas depois do ato consumado, ela estava achando que seria um tanto difícil. Ainda mais quando ele a puxou, a imprensou na porta e lhe deu o melhor beijo da noite. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e lhe olhou de uma forma que ela se sentiu invadida. Logo depois se virou e entrou em sua sala sem dizer uma palavra.

Hermione respirou fundo e se acalmou, foi para sua sala pegar suas coisas para que pudesse ir para casa. Amanhã seria um novo dia e com certeza ela iria descobrir que tudo isso não passara de um sonho. E que sonho...

_All night I lie awake_  
**Toda noite eu fico deitada acordada**

_Cuz' it's too much to take_  
**Porque é demais para mim**

_Dreaming about the love that we could make_  
**Sonhando com o amor que poderíamos fazer**

_All day I think of schemes_  
**O dia todo eu penso em formas... **

_To get you next to me_  
**Para trazer você pra perto de mim**

_I want you so bad that I can barley breathe_  
**Eu te quero tanto que eu posso mal respirara**

_It's a sign of my obsession_  
**É um sinal da minha obsessão**

_That I can't stop thinking 'bout_   
**Da qual eu não consigo parar de pensar**

**N.A.** Essa fic é presente de aniversário atrasado pra minha filhota Thaís Potter Malfoy, Louca por Dramione... Just like me 

E então... gostaram? Continuação? Vai depender de vocês... faz muito tempo que não escrevo e to meio insegura sabe... comentem... digam o que acharam, daí vamos ter outros capítulos o/  
Pra quem acompanhava minha outra Dramione... Perdendo pro inimigo... bom, ela foi excluida... resolvi tentar escrever essa e substitui uma pela outra... Pois bem... emocionada pq faz tempo que não escrevia Comentem... se tiver uma reação legal de vocês eu me empolgo p/ continuar! Beijos... e quem sabe, até a próxima o/


	2. I'm Addicted To You

**Capítulo II – I'm Addicted To You**

* * *

Muita ingenuidade da parte dela achar que seria tão fácil se livrar de sua memorável noite com Malfoy. Não parou de pensar no que haviam feito uma só vez. Conseguiu dormir, mas sonhou com cada detalhe do ocorrido ou então sua mente fez questão de criar novas situações onde o final era tão ou mais empolgante quanto o real.

Inconscientemente, ela se arrumou mais que o normal para o trabalho. Precisava esquecer o acontecido e trabalhar. Tinha estratégias e táticas para elaborar e um grupo de aurores para orientar. Estava à frente do Departamente de Estratégias e Táticas. Trabalhava em conjunto com Draco Malfoy, que comandava o Grupo de Operações Especiais e seu melhor amigo Harry Potter, que era o responsável pelo Departamento de Aurores.

Os três se davam muito bem quando o assunto era trabalho. Não havia uma missão designada aos três que não fosse bem sucedida. No entanto, mesmo a proximidade por causa da guerra, não desenvolveu nenhuma amizade entre Draco e Hermione. Ele não perdia a chance de contrariá-la ou discutir com ela por coisas banais. O que ele sabia, a enfurecia por demais. Essa era uma das razões pela qual não entendia como havia deixado o _**acidente**_ de ontem se concluir.

-- Argh, tenho que parar de pensar nisso!

_Mais fácil falar do que fazer, queridinha... _

-- Mas eu vou conseguir, preciso trabalhar!

_Acha mesmo que vai conseguir? Sua sala fica bem próxima à dele..._

-- Mas minha mente vai se ocupar apenas com trabalho, trabalho, trabalho.

_Não tem nenhum lugarzinho disponível para aqueles olhos? Ou aquele peitoral?_

-- Você é uma consciência ou o quê? – Hermione falou sozinha enquanto sua bolsa, suas pastas e se preparava para aparatar.

_Nem uma nem o quê. Sou seu subconsciente. Por mais que você tente negar, __**eu **__sei que você não vai conseguir deixar de pensar naquela boca, naquele bumbum, naquele..._

-- Chega! Ótimo. O Malfoy finalmente conseguiu fazer com que eu pirasse, era só o que me faltava. – e com isso, ela finalmente aparatou.

**SS**

Draco também não estava em melhores condições. Logo que acordou teve que tomar um banho frio para tentar apagar os sonhos que teve durante a noite. Banho esse que surtiu efeito... Provisoriamente.

Quando chegou ao trabalho não conseguiu se concentrar...

_Ele tinha uma mão apertando a cintura dela, a mantendo no lugar, enquanto a outra estava nos cabelos, segurando firmemente sua cabeça enquanto ele __devorava__ sua boca e seu pescoço, deixando manchas vermelhas. Acreditava que suas costas e seu ombro estivessem da mesma forma. Hermione o arranhava sem piedade e a cada penetração mais profunda ela o mordia no ombro._

-- Droga! O que é que tá acontecendo? – ele se perguntou quando finalmente se deu por vencido e parou de tentar bloquear as lembranças que vinham à mente.

Quem diria que um dia ele e a Granger chegariam a ter... _Uma noite de sexo ardente?_ Enfim, o que quer que tenha sido aquele episódio.

"Um vale a pena ver de novo não seria de todo desagradável..."Draco pensou com um sorriso malicioso.

_Mas a Granger não daria o braço a torcer._

"Isso eu consigo, ela gostou que eu sei".

_Você é muito convencido!_

"Realista, minha cara consciência, realista." E com isso ele se levantou. Precisava ir até a sala do Potter para conversar sobre uma operação. Pensaria na Granger uma outra hora... Ou pelo menos tentaria.

**SS**

-- Então eu acho que é só isso. Você passa para o Malfoy e se acharem alguma falha, é só me chamar! – Hermione se levantou.

-- Hermione, desde quando alguma coisa que você planeja vem a dar errado? – Harry perguntou à amiga. Em nenhuma operação que ele comandou e que foi planejada por ela, algo saiu errado. Orgulhava-se muito da amiga, Hermione sabia o que fazia e o fazia muito bem.

-- Ah, Harry... Só não quero que o Moody tenha motivos pra ralhar comigo de novo, então, por favor, repassa bem tudo e vê se não tem como sair alguma coisa errada, certo? – ela sorriu pra ele.

-- Ok, senhorita Granger, como desejar! – ele piscou pra ela. Hermione balançou a cabeça e se virou em direção a porta, que naquele momento estava sendo aberta por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Ele parou assim que a viu, passando os olhos por ela, de cima a baixo.

Era de seda branca com pequenos botões, a blusa que ela usava. Deixava entrever a curva dos seios dela. Embora tivesse tido a chance de conhecer a beleza de suas formas, Draco se surpreendeu com a sutileza do decote. Desceu o olhar para a saia, que apesar de clássica e discreta, não escondia as belas pernas da mulher, ou pelo menos parte delas. Ao terminar a inspeção, Draco estava vidrado. Nunca a vira tão desejável.

Pareceram eternos minutos, mas foi apenas alguns segundos nos quais os dois se encararam, até Harry falar: – Malfoy, a Mione acabou de me passar os papéis da missão.

Draco finalmente quebrou o olhar e se virou para o moreno.

-- Justamente para saber disso que eu vim aqui. Quero saber como vou ter que separar meu pessoal. – com um toque da varinha, Harry duplicou a pasta a sua frente e estendeu uma para Draco.

-- Está tudo aí, qualquer coisa é só falar com a Hermione.

-- Claro. – Draco pegou a pasta e olhou para Hermione, que desviou o olhar e se despediu de Harry.

Saiu da sala do amigo sem notar que o loiro vinha atrás. Draco tinha que ter uma conversinha com a morena e achou aquele momento perfeito. Quando passaram pela porta do escritório dele, ele a puxou para dentro pelo braço.

-- O que diabos você pensa que tá fazendo?

-- Calminha, Granger, não precisa surtar, só quero bater um papinho. – Draco disse enquanto gesticulava pra que ela sentasse em uma das cadeiras a sua frente.

-- Eu acho que essa aula você perdeu, Malfoy, mas as pessoas civilizadas geralmente perguntam "será que dava pra gente conversar" ou algo parecido. – Hermione continuou de pé.

-- Granger, você tá perdendo seu tempo, senta logo e deixa de fazer doce.

-- Olha aqui, Malfoy... – Hermione começou a dizer com o dedo em riste.

-- Só abro a porta depois da nossa conversa. – Draco falou em tom de tédio.

Hermione se deu por vencida e com um suspiro zangado, sentou em uma das cadeiras.

-- Fala! – ela disse com raiva.

-- Modos Granger. Se eu consigo ser civilizado, acho que você pode tentar fazer o mesmo. – Draco disse com um sorrisinho vencedor.

-- Perdão senhor, Malfoy. Por favor, prossiga com o que você estava a dizer. – ela respondeu irônica.

-- É sobre a noite passada. – ele falou em um tom sério, atento as reações dela.

-- Eu pensei que nós tínhamos combinado de não tocar no assunto? Que não havia passado de uma loucura. – ela falou com tranqüilidade.

-- Eu não tenho bem certeza se foi uma loucura, acho que nós deveríamos fazer mais uma vez, para comprovar. – Draco falou com naturalidade, como se estivesse comentando sobre uma amenidade qualquer.

Hermione ficou surpresa. Ela esperou que ele fosse dizer que foi uma estupidez, que ela não devia, em hipótese alguma, tocar no assunto... Mas não esperava _aquilo_.

-- Pirou, Malfoy? – ela perguntou rindo. O que surpreendeu Draco. Desde quando uma mulher ria sobre a hipótese de ir pra cama com Draco Malfoy? – Eu não sei qual é o seu plano, mas não vai rolar. – Hermione se levantou e foi em direção à porta, esquecendo que estava trancada. Porém, antes mesmo que a mão dela encostasse ao trinco, Draco já estava de pé atrás dela.

Um braço a envolveu pela cintura, puxando-a para junto do corpo dele.

-- Granger... – ele falou junto ao ouvido dela com uma voz rouca que fez um arrepio percorrer toda espinha dela. O que ele percebeu. – Se eu tenho algum plano aqui, é levar uma mulher atraente e desinibida pra cama e ficar feliz e relaxado com uma transa maravilhosa. – dizendo isso ele colocou a mão que antes estava na cintura dela, na perna onde a saia possuía uma pequena fenda, e subiu com a mão até a junção das pernas dela, a tocando por cima da calcinha. – e como eu vejo você não é tão avessa assim à idéia.

Ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e Hermione suspirou mais forte, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele. Ela não pode ver o sorriso dele, mas sentiu. Ele sabia que tinha vencido. Ela podia negar e ele ia saber da mesma forma que a afetara. Então por que não aproveita? Ela não seria a única se expondo, se ele propôs aquilo, então ela também o havia afetado.

Tentando se recuperar, ela virou de frente pra ele.

-- A porta, por favor. – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e não disse nada, mas ela ouviu o som da tranca.

Ela parou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior, até que sozinho, conseguiu deixar Draco com um _grande_ incomodo dentro da calça.

Parecendo finalmente se decidir, ela se inclinou para frente e tomou o lábio inferior _dele_ entre os seus dentes depois de um beijo intenso. Suspirando ela falou: - Me pega às oito, Malfoy. Sem atraso. – e saiu pela porta.

Quando o estupor que o simples beijo causou, passou, Draco sorriu de um jeito que só um Malfoy legítimo é capaz.

Aquela noite prometia...

* * *

**N.A.** - Aew!! O segundo capítulo saiu!! Eu não queria postar agora, por que foram 6 meses desde o primeiro e 4 meses que eu comecei a escrever esse... então o próximo também pode demorar seis meses, ou talvez esteja por aqui na próxima semana, eu não sei! Mas eu sei que o que me fez terminar esse cap foi ver os comentários que eu recebi mesmo tanto tempo depois de ter postado!! Espero que vocês gostem, tenham paciência dá um sorrisinho inocente e comentem!! Beijos!


End file.
